pats
by meiriza rokudo
Summary: drabble # —Mamori selalu tahu, bagaimana bahasa tubuh pria setan itu. Dan hanya dengan satu kerlingan mata—Mamori bisa menyadarinya. # Hiruma,, dari mata Mamori. / RnR?


**Eyeshield 21 (c) Riichirou Inagaki & Yuusuke Murata**

* * *

_an abalism&absurd drabble_

**pats**

—_Mamori selalu tahu, bagaimana bahasa tubuh pria setan itu._

* * *

Barangkali, Mamori tahu bagaimana seorang Hiruma bersikap lembut ketika telapak tangan besar dengan jari-jari yang panjang seperti milik setan itu menyapa kepalanya dengan lembut seperti ketika Mamori kecil mengelus boneka beruang kesayangan.

Euforia yang aneh melesak dalam dadanya, pretensi tak perlu diujar dan tendensi seolah tak diperlukan untuk naik ke tenggorokan sebagai pemakluman dari apa yang dilakukannya barusan.

Padahal, barusan, Hiruma baru saja menghinanya yang selalu melindungi Sena—adik kesayangannya—bersifat _over_ protektif terhadap siapapun yang mencoba mengganggunya, termasuk Hiruma.

Atensi cowok berdarah iblis dengan masa lalu kelam itu tidak berubah baik, tidak berubah menjadi lebih lembut, tidak juga tampak bersinar seperti pangeran. Bola matanya yang seindah zambrud itu cuma mendelik sesaat, setelah kekehan panjang 'kekekeke'-nya yang khas, ia mendentumkan tumitnya tepat di sebelah perempuan keibuan itu, lalu mendaratkan sebelah tangan di atas kepala Mamori.

("_You did a great job, Kuso-oneechan._")

Kata-kata itu tidak sempat ditangkap oleh Mamori, tapi matanya membulat sempurna ketika Hiruma hanya menyeringai dengan tampang (yang menurut Mamori sangat menyebalkan) yang sama. Lalu Hiruma melepaskan tangannya, "Hoo, _Sena o ijime naide! Sena o ijime naide!_ Che, kau ibunya ya?" Hiruma menirukan Mamori yang membawa sapu (oh, kalau Hiruma, tentu saja ia membawa riffle-nya tersayang), lalu berteriak mengusir anak-anak yang mem-_bullying_ Sena, "Kekekeke, _oneechan sialan_."

Mamori memberengut, mengangkat sapu kesayangannya tinggi-tinggi, "_MOU_! HIRUMA-KUN!"

Kejar-kejaran seperti anak kecil bermain perang terjadi di SMA Deimon seperti sebuah keseharian.

Kurita dan Sena hanya bisa tertawa gugup di belakang mereka.

* * *

;;

Barangkali, Mamori bisa tahu bagaimana Hiruma bersikap lembut dengan caranya sendiri ketika lagi-lagi sebuah tepukan yang lembut—berperasaan, jatuh di kepalanya yang bersurai merah cantik. Dan lagi-lagi, dari tangan yang sama, dari tangan putih dingin milik iblis lapangan _football_.

Mamori sudah mengalah pada tegasnya suatu keputusan ketika Sena dengan berani menyatakan diri sebagai _Eyeshield 21_, pelari terbaik abad ini. Ia hanya membiarkan kelenjar lakrimal membentuk bongkah-bongkah putus asa yang siap menerobos bendungan pertahanannya yang siap jebol kapan saja. Ia merutuk dalam hati, ia selalu membiarkan segala hal berlalu dan terjadi seolah tanpa ada sebab dan tidak menyebabkan akibat—terutama ketika ia berteriak lantang untuk melindungi adik kecilnya tersayang—tanpa sadar, ekspektasinya untuk membuat Sena lebih baik dalam perlindungannya nyaris mencapai nol besar. Ujung-ujungnya menghasilkan kekecewaan yang menghasilkan kesalahan interpretasi.

Harusnya ia tahu kalau berkompetisi untuk menang melebihi mati jauh lebih baik untuk mendewasakan lelaki kecil yang ringkih. Harusnya ia tahu, dekapan yang terlalu sering hanya untuk orang yang lemah dan selamanya orang lemah hanya akan jatuh tertindas oleh kaki-kaki yang menguasai.

Ia sudah terlalu lama mengekang anak itu. Jadi, ia berdiri tegak setelah menghapus sungai kecil yang mencair seperti salju dan berdiri tegak. Secara intuitif bergerak, "Aku, _manager Deimon Devil Bats_. Mamori Anezaki."

Semua tersenyum simpul, dan ia bisa merasakan Hiruma tidaklah sebodoh untuk mengetahui betapa menyesalnya ia menjadi orang yang tumpul.

Tangan besar itu mengacak-acak rambut merahnya, hanya sepersekian detik yang tidak terasa—bahkan anggota yang lain tidak sempat melihatnya.

Seringai terbentuk di wajah Hiruma yang kian optimis, "_Ayo menang, Kuso Mane._"

"Ya!"

* * *

;;

Mungkin, untuk kesekian kalinya, Mamori selalu tahu bagaimana cara Hiruma untuk memperlakukan orang lain secara lembut. Karena setan (_atau mungkin orang tidak normal_) semacam Hiruma tidak tahu bagaimana menyampaikannya dalam rangkaian kata, atau satu klausa. Bagi lelaki itu, barangkali terlalu merepotkan untuk menyusun sebuah kalimat meski hanya sekedar pemakluman agar orang lain tak terluka—meski intensitas berpikirnya melebihi manusia rata-rata.

Dan Mamori berusaha untuk peduli, karena sampai akhir-pun, hanya padanya Hiruma mampu berkomunikasi dengan baik meski tidak secara verbal. Dengan bahasa tubuh atau isyarat, misalnya.

Dengan tepukan di kepala, _konkret_nya.

Hal ini melebihi estimasi Mamori sendiri untuk memaksa Hiruma bicara padanya dengan lugas dan tegas—jelas dan tak perlu hela nafas, tapi pada akhirnya hanya nada panas argumentasi yang bisa menyatukan pikiran mereka yang tidak saling berkorelasi.

Lalu, suatu hari ketika piala _Christmas Bowl_ ada di tangan mereka, dengan Sena sebagai tokoh utama dan teman-teman lain sebagai _side-kick_ penentu keberhasilan, Hiruma menyender di _bench_, tidak berusaha bergabung dengan yang lain—tapi hanya melihat. Dengan sebuah seringai, terlukis pada interior wajahnya yang keras. Matahari yang malu-malu bergumul dibalik awan bersalju memantulkan sinar dari keringatnya yang bercucuran deras.

Mamori membawa handuk untuknya, berusaha memberikan tanggapan tentang keajaiban yang nyata.

Hari ini, adalah hari yang bahagia, untuk semua : _Deimon Devil Bats_, pemain-pemain tim _football_ lain yang sudah dengan sepenuh hati mencoba untuk melatih mereka. Dan tidak terkecuali Hiruma sendiri.

Ini bukan mimpi, tapi sebuah realisasi dari dedikasi penuh terhadap kepercayaan yang hakiki. Sebuah esensi dari kepercayaan bahwa apapun dapat terjadi—keajaiban dan usaha keras selalu menyertai.

Puas dengan pikirannya sendiri, terjaga untuk tak keburu menganggap bahwa ia sedari tadi bermimpi dan menutup mata—Mamori meletakkan handuk itu di atas tangan Hiruma yang entah sejak kapan terjulur.

"_Mou yo_," dengan satu helaan nafas, ia memulai, "_Omedetou na_, Hiruma_-kun_."

"Heh? Kekekeke, aku bukan anak kecil yang senang diberikan ucapan sialan seperti itu, Kuso Mane."

"Tapi aku tahu bahwa Hiruma-_kun_ yang paling bahagia hari ini," dengan jujur, kata-kata itu melintas dari bibirnya.

Hiruma hanya terkekeh, tangannya yang bebas terangkat ke atas kepala Mamori dengan mudah. Satu elusan lembut sebagai hadiah, "Dasar sok tahu, kekeke."

Mamori hanya tersenyum lembut menanggapinya. Hiruma akan tetap dan selalu menjadi Hiruma.

Dan hanya dengan satu kerlingan mata—Mamori bisa menyadarinya.

* * *

—**end.**

* * *

_OH YEAAAAH! COME BACK! Kayaknya saya sudah lama sekali nggak nulis disini. Kalau dihitung-hitung dari fanfiksi terakhir saya disini... um.. sekitar 1 tahun yang lalu! Pasti banyak Author baru ya? Salam kenal semua! Dan author yang lama seumur(?) saya, ohisashiburi desu ne!_

_Dan, saya rindu sekali pada fandom ini setelah membaca tulisan beberapa Author yang saya kenal, mengingat saya sendiri juga lahir di fandom ini, hiks. 'kay, ini hanya sebuah drabble yang bisa saya persembahkan. Semoga suka! Dan saya berharap semoga ada yang berbaik hati mengoreksi, mengingat betapa singkatnya waktu saya menulis ini. Saya tahu ini abal ngehehe, endingnya aja gajelas gitu. Tapi, apresiasi akan sangat diperlukan disini!_

_Concrit? ;'D_

_Love,_

_Mei_


End file.
